


Wandering Ghosts

by ultjnghns



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: :/, Angst, Death, M/M, its pretty short could be a oneshot, there is a Big death, yoonkook au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultjnghns/pseuds/ultjnghns
Summary: Yoongi attempts a new life and falls in love. It doesnt work out.





	Wandering Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> its short doesnt really focus on yoongi and jungkook much :/ i wrote it on twt a while ago after taking inspiration from my pal @kthsone's AU thread on twitter it's really great you should totally check it out 
> 
> [ https://twitter.com/kthsone/status/862234963290329088 ]

You can always hear the train whistle even though the rails have decayed, mere shadows of their glorious past. 

You can always smell the scent of aging lavenders, in a town where flowers never grow and everyone left. 

They described it as "the town being thrown into a perpetual winter". Those who did remain for reasons unknown, live amongst decaying houses, dying stars and lost dreams. The town was once quite popular, a bustling haven, not too big as to be called a metropolis and not too minuscule to be insulted. It had people. It had malls. It had a train and it had a night sky filled with stars showering hope and happiness on those who slept below them. Everyone was happy. At least at the first glance. 

Rarely did anyone shift in. it would take a few weeks before they could properly integrate themselves into their community, but it always happened in the end. Though, those few weeks of isolation in a town where everyone was intermingled, could become harrowing at times. 

That was the case for Min Yoongi. Shifted with his family from the booming city life to enjoy nature, and at the same time, also keep in touch with humanity. They chose a house right behind the train tracks. In front, they faced an endless stretch of sand, dotted periodically with plants as to prevent it from being described as a barren wasteland. 

The train only travelled twice a day. But once a year it would leave for days on end. Not everyone understood why. But as long as it came back they didnt really care. The adults worked hard, so did the students. It only ever rained in march, the train whistled everyday without fail, the burgers at shake shack remained the tastiest and Yoongi slowly adapted to his new environment. Everything was good. 

He was a bit overwhelmed at first though. hailing from a place where it was a given to never bother about the other unless a scandal arose, it was weird to suddenly live in a place that, after a while, treated you as an equal and respected your boundaries while still maintaining an active relationship with others. It was like living in an oxymoron. A bustling, fertile town in an area which, if you tried hard enough, was in the middle of nowhere. 

Soon he started high school. A senior. And a respectful one at that. Continuously did his best, didn't hesitate to lend a hand and grew surprisingly popular in a short amount of time as well. and then he met Jeon Jungkook. The overly talented, mind numbingly beautiful and slightly irritating junior. The meeting was a harmless accident, the shake shack, one of the hot spots for high schoolers on friday nights, accidentally mixed up their orders. after a brief exchange and awkward glances, they left for their separate ways. Except that they would meet up again. And again. And again until they sort of mutually agreed that they'd passed the boundary of friendly strangers into good friends.

Of course Jungkook looked at him with a bit more than friendship in his sparkling eyes and warm cheeks. How could he not? Yoongi was, after all, immensely caring, well built, attractive and a wonderful person to be around. He was down to earth and kept the atmosphere around him calm and composed, like the dew on an autumn morning.   
He knew it probably wasnt the best to fall in love with your new friend. 

But the weeks turned into months, the clouds came and went, the train whistled on and on and Jungkook fell more and more with every smile and caring gesture. 

He was a goner.

He didnt realize of course, that when he was busy staring into the distace, trying to distract himself, Yoongi would be quietly observing him as well. Something about about how his nose curved and how his mahogany hair fell on his eyes allured Yoongi so deeply, somedays he had to fight himself to stop staring. As much as he "hated" it, he loved whenever Jungkook gave him his signature cocky, shit eating grin. As much as he wanted to bash his face into the table when he did it, it was oddly refreshing. Kind of. He didnt know, to be honest. 

Min Yoongi kissed Jeon Jungkook for the first time next to a campfire made during their 3rd year of friendship, out in the chilly cold desert. It was soft and reminded him of the lavenders Jungkook would gift him sometimes. That night they laid in their tent cuddling and enjoying the aroma of the dying embers.

That was also the year the train stopped whistling. 

Min Yoongi attended his first funeral that year. Clad in all black and holding a withering lavender, he stared down at the mound of dirt that held his best friend and lover. He never smiled after that.

Everyone left. He left. Yet, people say, in his final days he returned. To be buried next to the person who he wished to have spent his whole life with. 

That was all 25 years ago. Now the town sits deserted, barren and dead. The plants stopped growing. Few people remain. The children claim they hear echoes of laughter, whooshing like the whistles of the train amongst the tracks. When it rains, and scarcely so, people see the shadowy figures of two intertwined figures playing around. And sometimes, deep into the night during winter, they can see the faint flickering of a campfire out in the desert. Yet, whenever someone goes to investigate, they only find a scorched lavender and a howl which painfully reminds them of a scream. 

Mischief happens all the time. Sometimes people hear screams around the train tracks. The town never feels the warmth of summer yet also cant attain the chill of winter. its stuck in time, with the tragic love of two young boys stranded in the very air. The tracks rust more with each passing year and the town dies more and more.  
Perhaps, one day when the town is reduced to rubble, the wandering ghosts of Min Yoongi and Jeon Jungkook can finally settle into their eternity of peace. Perhaps one day the rain will fall again, and the lavenders will bloom once more.


End file.
